The Search for Sanity
by MidnightQuill420
Summary: Hermione chooses to become a teacher of Muggle Studies at Hogwarts and Severus is still the Potion's Master, working for the Dark Lord. Severus tries not to love Hermione, but he just can't help it. The love that she had for her professor is something she had long kept hidden. Things have a way of coming out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I owe all my characters to J.K Rowling, but the plot and story are Mine.

This takes place after the student's graduation from Hogwarts and a few years later. Severus Snape lived. Dumbledore Died.

Chapter 1

Rolling over in his Godfather's bed, he fought desperately to hold onto the last moment of sleep that clung to his drowsy mind. He decided that he had to get up, he could hear something. The many years of war and turmoil in his young life, brought him to life at the slightest sound. He moved from his warm protective cocoon and threw his legs over the side of the bed. Harry Potter finally rose from his bed, grabbed his velvet robe off the back of the chair, and walked out of his bedroom. He slipping silently down the hallway toward the sound of the noise, as he got closer, he could make out two familiar voices. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. If they were arguing this early in the morning, then something definitely must be wrong. Harry shoved the door open and walked into the kitchen. He went to stand between his two friends, raising his arms to the sides. He smiled at each person and said "I prefer my tea before the yelling begins."

Hermione turned away and walked toward the stove. Ron followed behind her, whispering in her ear the entire way. Quick as a flash, Hermione turned around and landed a resounding slap against his face. Ron turned a bright shade of red and stepped away from Hermione.

"What was that for? I didn't do anything wrong here, women."

"Ronald Beluis Weasley, you've done the most irresponsible thing you could do as a man. You've gotten someone who you only partial love pregnant with your child. How could you do any worse?"

"I, I, I, I don't know Hermione. I am sorry. You know I didn't mean to. It was an accident. "

Hermione decided to ignore Ron's last statement and went to work making their breakfast. Hermione was the only person in the entire house that could prepare a proper meal.

Ginny Weasley had chosen the prefect morning to come down to breakfast. She walked up to her best friend at the stove and asked Hermione "What's wrong?"

Hermione didn't think and replied "Your twit of a brother went and got Lavender Brown knocked up." As soon as Hermione realized her error, Ginny let out a squeal and bounced up and down. Hermione began to chant "I didn't mean to tell you, oh Merlin."

Ginny rushed from the kitchen, her red hair flying behind her like a reaper, up the stairs and into her room. Once Ginny arrived in her room, she sat down at her desk and pulled out her diary.

Hermione just revealed to me that my idiot brother Ron has gotten his girlfriend Lavender Brown pregnant. I can't stand that cow, but Ron made his bed, he'll have to lie in it. This will be exciting family new. I should tell Mom and Dad. Thank heavens that I haven't messed up this bad. All the boys failed miserably. I mean Percy went to fight with the Death Eater, Fred and George always were too busy to come home, Bill lives at the cottage and hardly ever comes home either, and when he does its always with Fleur and Victory. Ta Ta for now.

Ginny quickly stood up from her desk, changed out of her pajamas and grabbed her purse; she was going to be the one to revel the "happy" news.

Hermione sulked through the kitchen and up the stairs to Ginny's room. Hermione knew that she had reacted very badly and it was going to have consequences, now it was time to minimize those losses. Hermione knocked and entered her best friend's room. She shut the door behind her and turned to face Ginny. Ginny choose that moment to scowl at Hermione with her hands on her hips.

"I can't believe that you didn't tell me my buffoon of a brother got his girlfriend pregnant. I thought you were my best friend. "

Hermione sat down on the bed, Ginny followed suit. "Your brother has made a mistake; he is going to make another one when he marries Lavender. She won't have the baby unless they are married. I feel like I've lost so many things and it is only breakfast time."

Ginny felt bad for her best friend, she knew how much Hermione still loved Ron. It was hard enough to see her with Lavender before she got pregnant. Hermione quickly wiped away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"I know you since you are my best friend, so when you tell people what you've learned, like you Mum and Dad, remember not to mention who you learned it from. Promise?"

"Of course I promise Mione. I won't say a word about you telling me." Ginny got up off the bed and walked across the room to her vanity. She looked in the mirror and began to brush her hair. Suddenly, she turned around and faced Hermione. "I need to go now, you know why. Remember that I love you."

Hermione quickly got off the bed as well and rushed up to her friend to give her a hug. It was more for Hermione than anything, so Ginny hugged her tightly back. "Excuse me, Mione. I need to leave." Hermione quickly moved to the side and watched Ginny walk down the hallway, disappearing down the stairs.

Ginny walked into the kitchen and gave her boyfriend a kiss, her brother a dirty look and then walked to the fireplace. "Burrow". Ron jumped up at the name and couldn't decide if he should follow her. Ron finally decided that he couldn't deal with his Mum and Dad finding out this way and he was going to Lavender's to tell her what has happened.

Ginny walked out of the Burrow fireplace and saw her father sitting at the table in the kitchen. Molly was in the kitchen still preparing her own breakfast. Noticing her daughter for the first time, she asked if Ginny wanted something to eat. Ginny took a moment to look at her Dad's plate and noticed waffles.

"Mum, I will have some waffles. I need to talk to you and Dad about some information that I learned this morning. It is something to do with Ron."

Molly finished making herself and daughter's waffles and walked across the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Now what is it that you need to tell me, Ginny?"

"I don't know how to say this so I am just going to come out and say it. Ron got Lavender Brown with child and now they are planning to wed before the baby. Lavender won't have the baby if they aren't married. I know Ron is too much a child to come here and tell you himself, so I thought I would. That blonde cow is your new daughter in law and she is carrying your grandchild. "

Molly and Arthur were stunned into silence. They couldn't believe that even with magical contraception potions that he had gotten some young lady pregnant. Lavender Brown, of all the girls.

Ginny chose that moment to speak, "Ron was at Harry's this morning where he was fighting with Hermione, I left and he knew where I was going, so I am sure that he is no longer there."

Molly was furious, so she quickly finished her breakfast and told her daughter to stay at the Burrow. Ginny knew that she had better listen. Molly quickly grabbed her husband and side along apperated them out of the house. Ginny knew her Mum was mad and looking for Ron. Ginny felt slightly sorry for her brother. She went to her room to read a book, while she waited for her parents to return.

As Molly arrived at the OOP headquarters, otherwise known as Harry's house. Harry was still sitting at the table drinking his tea and going over the paper. Arthur sat down next to Harry at the table and waited until Molly was out of the room.

"Boy, I sure wouldn't want to be my son right now."

Molly returned to the kitchen and whipped out her wand. She grabbed a piece of parchment and went about yelling to the letter she was creating. She performed the charm on the letter and sat down at the table on the other side of Harry.

"Ronald Bilious Weasley, I can't believe you got that girl pregnant. I've taught each of you children all the contraceptive charms. I am not old enough for you to be having grandchildren. Your brothers are much older and wiser. I am going to have to plan a hasty wedding because you can't keep it in your pants. "

Ronald choose that moment to walk out of the Floo. As soon as he saw his mother, he began to turn around. But before he could get out, Molly noticed her son.

"I've written you a Howler. I will tell you what I think instead. I am watching my youngest son marry a girl that no one likes because you can't keep it in your pants. I have to plan a wedding no one wants. "Ron effectively turned a bright shade of scarlet.

"Mom, Lav and I were going to tell you and Dad. We just found out, we haven't had the time. We just told Lav's parents today. "

"You mean to tell me that my son told someone that he had gotten his girlfriend pregnant before he told his mother? Ronald Weasley, I am so ashamed of you, I can't even look at your face."

Molly stormed toward the fireplace and reached out for her husband. Arthur clamored up from the table and approached the fireplace, he grabbed his wife's hand and they disappeared into the Floo. Molly was gone as soon as she had arrived.

Ron had slumped down in one of the chairs next to the table. Harry was smiling at his oatmeal trying to not laugh. Hermione looked distraught; she didn't know what to say to make this better. Ginny walked out of the fireplace and turned to her brother.

"Ohh, you're in trouble. Mom came through the Floo yelling her head off. You had better watch it and Lavender too. "

Ginny marched upstairs with a giggling Harry marching right behind her.

Hermione couldn't take the arguing anymore. She was hurt that Ron had made such a mistake. She stood up from the table and said", "Ron I am sorry, and I am leaving for this afternoon. Be back late tonight, tell Harry."

If you find any errors that I might have missed, please tell me so I can fix them. Thanks and I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I owe all my characters to J.K Rowling, but the plot and story are Mine.

Chapter 2

Hermione stood up from the table quickly and walked out of the house. Once she was outside, she took a deep breath and started walking down the street. She

knew that she needed some time to process the information that she learned this morning. As Hermione continued walking, she knew that it had been weird between

her and Ron. They were too much like brother and sister to have a sexual relationship. But he was her first boyfriend and she still had unresolved feelings for him.

Hermione knew that Ron and Lavender had been having sex and they had gotten pregnant recklessly. Now they had to get married, for the rest of their lives, to each

other. Hermione didn't have anyone to comfort her and suddenly she felt very sad. Hermione really wished that Ginny had not walked into the kitchen that moment

because it would've given Ron time to come to grips and deal with his family. Hermione looked up and realized that she was really far away from the house and she

wasn't accomplishing anything with the walking and thinking.

Hermione took around at her surroundings and noticed a small park off to one side. Hermione stepped off the curb and walked across the street to the park. She

surveyed the scene to see if anyone noticed her, when she saw that no one had seen her, she quickly apperated to the quietest place she could think of. Hermione

felt the pull of apparition behind her bellybutton. Hermione finally arrived and opened her eyes; she was in the Forbidden Forest close to Hogwarts. She had always

come here to think because it was quiet unless there was a disturbance with the animals. Hermione knew that she wouldn't run into anyone here. Hermione sat down

on the ground, which was covered with dew. Hermione pulled a blanket from her purse and laid it upon the damp ground. Hermione moved to the blanket and

stretched out on the ground. Staring into the trees above her, her mind began to wonder to recent events. She was anxious because she knew that she'd have to

make a choice on top of the Ron information. Before this moment in her life, someone had always helped her make decisions. Her Mother and Father, her friends, her

professors and her Headmaster had always made the hard decisions.

Hermione closed her eyes and began to envision a large filing cabinet. She needed to help herself sort all the information in her head. She had to make a

decision and soon. Hermione knew that she would have to make a choice, her fate depended on it. Hermione had gotten job offers from the Minster of Magic himself,

along with each and every department in the Ministry. Hermione knew that she couldn't be a Unspeakable, so the Department of Mysteries is out. Hogwarts had also

offered a job opening and finally the Weasley Twins wanted Hermione to come work for them at the Joke Shop. Hermione knew all of these job offers were good, but

she also knew that some of them had been offered because of who she was. Hermione continued to think about the job offers and the money that she had been

offered. Hermione fell into a deep sleep, lying on the floor of the Forbidden Forest.

Hermione woke up when the animals began to come out for the nighttime. Hermione opened her eyes and it was already dark, she could see the sun setting

through the tress. Hermione quickly stood up from the blanket, folded it and stuck it back in her purse. She used her wand to quickly fix her hair and clothing and

quickly apperated back to the park that she had left easier in the afternoon. It had been a long day and Hermione wasn't keen to go back to Harry's house right now.

Hermione heard her stomach rumble and decided that she would get something to eat instead of going home.

Ronald needed time to deal with his family and Hermione didn't want to see Lavender. Hermione knew that she had really done something bad when she had

spoken to Ginny in anger over Ron's foolishness. Hermione kept walking toward central London looking for a place to eat. Hermione quickly made a mental map of the

places that she liked to eat and headed off in the direction of the closest one.

Hermione continued walking toward the restaurant and she would decide what to do over dinner. She took a deep breath and pulled the handle of the door to

the restaurant. The smells escaping the restaurant were amazing; Hermione's stomach began to rumble with anticipation of eating the amazing food. Hermione walked

up to the mete de and requested a table for one. He told her that the only place open this late in the evening was close to the kitchen, but it was hers if she wanted it.

Hermione read the man's ID badge and said "Jack I will absolutely sit by the kitchen. The smells in here are wonderful and since I am alone tonight, no one will brother

me about where I choose to sit."

Hermione knew that he didn't need to know her life story, so she followed him to the table and sat down. A young man with dark blonde hair walked up to her

table and introduced himself.

"My name is Jacob and I will be your waiter tonight. Is there anything I can start you off with tonight ma'am."

"I will order a glass of red wine, a bowl of Cobb salad without dressing; please can you put it on the side? Ranch and Thousand Island. I will also have a thick

porterhouse steak, medium rare."

Jacob replied "I will bring you your salad and wine right away. Is there anything else I can do right now?"

"No, Jacob that is all for now. Thank You "

Jacob quickly made his way to the bar and poured Hermione a glass of red wine and brought it back to the table where Hermione was sitting.

"Thank You, Jacob. This is greatly needed."

"How can a pretty lady like you have any problems that wine is the answer too?"

Hermione smiled and walked Jacob head to the close door that contained the kitchen. After about five minutes he came back with her salad. "Is there anything I

can get you until your steak is ready?"

Hermione continued to drink her wine as she listed all the possible places that she could with the pen and paper in her purse. Jacob walked back and brought her

the steak she had ordered. .

"Thank you very much; when you get a chance, can I get the bottle of wine?"

"Absolutely ma'am"

Theodore Nott sat across the table from his best friend Draco Malfoy and his new fiancé Pansy Parkinson. The three of them had gathered to celebrate Draco

being admitted to University and his upcoming nuptials to Pansy. Draco and Pansy sat across the table holding hands and whispering back and forth. Theo felt like the

odd man out, Draco hadn't said one word to him since they had arrived. The drinks arrived and everyone began to loosen up a bit. Theo stood up from the table and

excused himself to use the restroom. He headed toward the back of the restaurant where the kitchen and restrooms where. He used the facilities and washed his

hands; he left the bathroom and made his way back to his friends. As he was walking, he looked around the restaurant and noticed Hermione Granger sitting by

herself. Theo decided he was going to talk to Granger, so he went and sat down opposite her. This caused Hermione to shove all of her papers into her purse.

Hermione was surprised when Theo sat down. She looked up from her purse when she finished shoving the papers inside. Hermione was twice as surprised to

see that the person who sat down as Theodore Nott, a fellow classmate, only from Slytherin. Theo could see that Hermione was in shock that he had sat down; he

could see the wheels turning in her head, so he decided right then and there to tell her what he wanted from her.

If you see any errors, please let me know. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I owe all my characters to J.K Rowling, but the plot and story are Mine.

Chapter 3

Theo cleared his throat and smiled at Hermione. Hermione wasn't sure that she liked how he was looking at her. Hermione continued to stare in interest and scorn.

Theo decided to do this as simply as possible, because he really wanted her to say "yes" to his proposal.

"I saw you sitting here alone and wondered if you would want to join me for dinner. I am sitting with Pansy and Draco, they are quite boring. Draco is here to celebrate

his acceptance to Uni and Pansy wanted to celebrate their engagement. I am sitting there all alone with them and feel like a third wheel. Will you join me?"

Hermione couldn't believe that Theo had just asked her to have dinner with an entire group of Slytherins. Hermione didn't know if she could sit with Draco and Pansy,

let alone all three of them. Hermione didn't know if Theo was luring her into a trap, so she took a quick mental note. They are sitting in the middle of a crowded Muggle

restaurant and maybe she could learn some new information that would be helpful. Hermione took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Theo, I would be honored to sit with you. Please go and I will inform my waiter to move my items."

Theo said "I will go tell Draco and Pansy the change of plans and will see you soon."

With that Theo walked to the other side of the restaurant and sat down at the table with Pansy and Draco.

"I've invited Hermione Granger to be my date for this evening. Play nice, she will be joining us in a moment."

Draco and Pansy gave Theo a questioning look. Draco was excited to share his news, so he accepted Theo's proposal without a second thought. Theo looked up to

see the waiter following Hermione with her food. Hermione, herself, holding her wine glass. Jacob sat down Hermione's food and asked her" if there was anything else

that she needed?"

"No, thank you Jacob. I am all situated now."

Hermione sat down at the table on the side with Theo and looked across the table at her table mates. Draco was actually smirking at her, seeing how uncomfortable

she was. Draco took that opportunity to tell her that he had been accepted to Uni and that he and Pansy were getting married. Draco also told her to congratulate

Potter on his upcoming nuptials with the female Weasley. Hermione was in shock, why would Draco be congratulating Harry on anything? Draco saw the look on

Hermione's face and smirked again.

"I think the girl is at a loss for words, Theo. I've broken your date."

Hermione chose that moment to say "I am not Theo's date. I am just joining you for supper."

Theo had a smirk of his own and turned to Hermione. "Finish your food and then join us in conversation."

Hermione took a large drink of her wine and decided to eat her steak. Draco, Pansy, and Theo's food had just arrived, so it was no longer rude to eat in front of them.

Hermione thought to herself Ron and Lavender will probably get married before Harry and Ginny, but that was news that wasn't hers to share, so she kept her mouth

shut. Hermione couldn't tell any of these people that Ron and Lavender were expecting. Hermione continued to eat her food and drink her wine. She finished dinner

with her mouth shut and her ears open. Hermione took a moment to look at Theo and noticed that he was smiling her way. She smiled back and then took a drink of

her wine. Her food was finished as was everyone else. Hermione decided now would be a good time to escape this very weird evening.

Theo followed Hermione out of the restaurant and caught her on the front steps. "Would you like to take a walk with me through London? We can talk, get to know

each other. I actually had fun tonight, partially thanks to you."

Hermione knew that she couldn't let him walk her home but she didn't see the harm on going for a walk with Theo. She was an adult and she could protect herself. The

house was secret kept, so only members of the Order or family knew where the house was. Hermione and Theo continued walking until they reached a park that was

on the riverside. They sat on the stone benches and looked out over the water, lost in their own thoughts. Hermione took out her wand and heated up the bench and

offered to do the same for Theo. He smirked and said "I am quite capable of doing my own magic, but thanks."

Hermione and Theo sat there talking and then in silence. Hermione knew it must be getting late and decided that it was time to head back to the house. Maybe

everyone at home would be asleep and she wouldn't have to deal with their nonsense anymore today. Hermione stood up from the bench and said "Thank you for a

wonderful dinner. It was very unusual, but surprisingly not bad."

Theo stood up and took a step closer to Hermione. He leaned over and landed a kiss on her cheek, Hermione blushed profusely.

"I need to leave now. Goodnight." With that Hermione quickly started walking in the direction of the house. She knew that she would apperated as soon as she found

herself alone. She could go straight to her room and no one would know that she was home.

Theo took off in the opposite direction and looked back at Hermione's form. He knew that he had a good night and it was thanks to Hermione Granger. That is one

thing he thought he would never say.

Hermione apperated from a small park on the side of the river and arrived back to the house. She had decided to walk through the front door and not be a coward.

She deserved whatever they wanted to say to her. She had made a huge mistake.

If you find any errors, please let me know. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I owe all my characters to J.K Rowling, but the plot and story are Mine.

Chapter 4

Hermione walked up the stairs outside 12 Grimmauld Place and knocked on the door. Kretcher opened the door and let her inside. The small elf did not like Hermione,

so as soon as she was in the house, he was gone with a poof. Hermione quietly crept up the stairs and toward her room. Hermione knew that Harry was sleeping

because the lights were off in his room. The house was quiet so it appeared that everyone else was gone. It was just her and Harry. Hermione wondered where Ron

and Ginny were, but considering the news that they had learned today, she imagined they were at the Burrow. As Hermione walked past Harry's room, she could hear

him snoring.

Hermione walked the rest of the way to her bedroom and opened the door. She stood in the doorway of her room and took a deep breath. Today had been a long and

hard day, Hermione needed to rest. Theo had kissed her, she still didn't know what she was going to do for a job, she knew that her friends were mad at her.

Hermione walked over to her bed and sat down. She put her head in her hands and sat there for a minute. After a minute, Hermione leaned over and took off her

shoes. She waved her hand and they moved to the closet. Wandless magic was something at which she excelled. She took a minute for her feet to rest, before

reclining on the bed. Hermione had closed her eyes and was relaxing after her stressful day when she heard a strange noise. She looked up and there was a small

black owl at the widow. Hermione didn't recognize the owl so she got off her bed and walked to the window to let the bird in.

Hermione grabbed one of the bird treats she kept on her desk and handed it to the owl. She quickly took the missive off the bird's leg and opened the window again.

The bird continued to sit on the desk, so he must be waiting for a reply to the letter. Hermione opened the letter and noticed that it was an invitation to Lavender's

baby shower. Hermione wasn't surprised that Lavender was already sending out invitations, she had always liked attention. Hermione quickly wrote a reply of maybe

and sent the bird on its way. Hermione walked across her room and changed into shorts and a tank top. Hermione walked to her bed and laid down looking at the

canopy, she closed her eyes and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

That night Hermione had many dreams, but the one that stuck out the most was her days at Hogwarts. She missed that place and thought she would make an

excellent teacher. Hermione woke up the next morning, knowing what she wanted to do with her life. Hermione felt relief and was determined to make the best of her

life.

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling relaxed and confident. She got out of bed after she stretched bit, walked across the room and got dressed. Hermione

walked up to her vanity and decided that she wanted to do something special with her hair today. Her hair on the other hand wouldn't cooperate, so Hermione huffed

and threw her hair into a ponytail. She left her room and almost ran into Ginny coming down the hallway. Ginny smiled at Hermione and she knew that her best

girlfriend wasn't mad at her anymore; they linked arms and walked down to prepare breakfast

Both girls sat at the kitchen table waiting for the small elf to bring them their morning tea. Hermione had fought with Kretcher about so many things, so this small one

had been decided that he would prepare everyone's morning tea. Hermione had allowed this because her tea was definitely not the best. Ginny and Hermione sat at

the table drinking their tea when Hermione decided to broach the taboo subject.

"Where did you spend the night last night, because Kretcher told me that only Harry and I were here last night?"

Ginny smiled and said "I was at the Burrow. Mom was really mad, so she needed someone to listen to her vent. She cried for a little while and then began to make

wedding plans for Ron. It was weird because last week I was sitting at that table, having her help me with my own wedding plans. O by the way, my wedding might

have to be postponed."

Hermione smiled at her friend "Are you okay with having to wait because Ron was a fool?"

"Yes, I already was upstairs and explained it to Harry and he understood, so why shouldn't I?"

Hermione smiled at her friend and sipped her tea. Ginny started to giggle and said "Mum, almost tried to give me a sex talk last night. That would have been so

embarrassing if she had tried to explain sex to me. I know she knows how though because look at how many siblings I have."

Hermione blushed and said "That would've been really awkward. Ron should have had that talk with your Mum, because maybe he wouldn't have gotten Lav pregnant.

I still can't believe that he was that stupid."

Hermione knew that Ron had taken a sexual education class because she had taken it with him at Hogwarts, so had Harry. Harry choose that moment to walk into the

kitchen. He sat down across the table from the girls and poured himself a cup of tea. Harry decided to ignore the conversation that the girls were having because his

lovely wife to be was sitting across the table.

Hermione remembered the letter that she had received last night and groaned. "What are you going to get Lav and Ron for the baby shower? I got my invitation last

night. I have no idea what to get them, magic or Muggle. They aren't prepared to have a baby or be married."

Ginny said "I have no idea either. What does a baby need, more over what do my brother and Lav need to raise a baby. Mum can only help so much. We should go

shopping one of these days. Harry is clueless when it comes to getting presents, so we can all get ours together at the same time."

Hermione suddenly remembered the other thing that she had to do this morning. Before she lost her nerve, she wrote a small missive to Professor McGonagall at

Hogwarts and asked if she was still being offered a teaching position for the new year. Hermione knew that the best job would have been to work at the Ministry of

Magic, but she didn't want to sit at a desk all day. She wanted to teach other people what she knew, students would fit that nicely. She excused herself from the table

and walked upstairs. She followed the carpeted hallway all the way to Harry's room. She quietly opened the door and motioned for Hedwig to come, so that she could

deliver the letter to Hogwarts.

Once the owl was off, Hermione walked back downstairs and began to prepare breakfast. When she arrived in the kitchen, she noticed the red head had returned and

ignored him and walked up to the stove. Hermione was grateful that Lavender didn't live here; Hermione didn't think she could take that. She had lived too many years

with Lav begin a roommate. As Hermione flipped the pancakes that she was making, Fred and George walked out of the Floo. They dusted themselves off and poured

tea for themselves.

Fred and George weren't very good morning people, so they remained silent for a minute. Hermione continued making breakfast when suddenly Fred smacked Ron on

the back of the head.

"Do you have any idea what I spent the morning doing? No, probably not because you ran away. Mum decided she didn't want any more grandchildren out of wedlock,

so she decided to give George and I the sex talk. She shared things that I never needed to know."

Ron didn't know what to say to his brothers, so he just walked over to the stove where Hermione was cooking and asked "when will the food be ready, I am straved?"

Hermione choose that moment to kick her best friend in the shins and then turned back to making pancakes without uttering a word to him. Ron took the hint and

walked back across the room.

Please if you see any errors, tell me. Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I owe all my characters to J.K Rowling, but the plot and story are Mine.

Chapter 5:

Hermione just finished the pancakes and began working on the eggs, when Hedwig flew back in through the window. The owl's letter was addressed to Professor

Hermione Granger and it had been written by Severus Snape. For a moment, she looked at his spidery scrawl on the paper. Hermione took a deep breath and used a

knife to open the seal on the letter.

"Miss Granger, you have been offered a teaching position at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry recently. We will be having a meeting at the school this

afternoon at two, your presence is required. Use this port key to arrive, as the apparition has been suspended around the school. Professor Severus Snape"

Hermione was shocked and in awe. She was at a loss for words. She continued making the eggs and then left breakfast on the stove. She quickly announced to

everyone, "I have better things to do today than serve you breakfast. I made it, serve yourselves."

Hermione was paralyzed with fear, Snape had called her Professor. Did that mean that she had the job? Hermione went up to her room and decided that she was

going to dress up for this meeting. Looking through her closet, she decided that she had nothing to wear. She apperated to Diagon Alley and walked to Madam

Maxine's Dress shop. Hermione noticed a violet robe set and a dark green dress. She purchased both and left the store. She walked back to the apparition point and

apparated back to her room. She took a moment to look at herself in the mirror. She was going to be a Professor at Hogwarts.

Hermione dressed herself in the green dress and then put the violet robes over the top. Hermione knew that she looked professional and grownup. She grabbed her

purse and the port key and walked downstairs. She still had a little while before she had to leave.

Hermione dished herself some breakfast and sat down at the table. She pulled a book out of her purse and ate and read. Hermione passed the time and soon it

approached the time that she would need to leave. Hermione hugged Harry who was still in the kitchen and walked into the back garden. She set the port key down

and activated it.

The sucking feeling was one that she still wasn't used to. When Hermione opened her eyes, she was standing at the bottom of the Great Staircase. Hermione quickly

took out her wand and readied her appearance to meet with her future colleagues. Hermione didn't know where the teacher's meeting was to take place, so Hermione

began the descent into the dungeons. Professor Snape had sent her the missive, so she knew that he must know where she should be going.

Hermione continued down to the dungeon's to Snape's classroom, when she ran directly into Severus Snape himself. She looked up and noticed that he had a hard

look on his face. Hermione knew right then that her taking the teaching job hadn't been his idea.

Professor Snape said "Miss Granger what are you doing down here, the teacher's meeting is in the teacher's lounge."

"I was looking for you Sir, so that you could direct me to the correct place. I wouldn't want to be lost on my first day."

Snape snorted and continued walking, every once in a while, he would look behind him to see if Miss Granger was still following him. "I didn't know there was a

Teacher's Lounge here, Professor. I am glad that I found you so that you could show me the way."

"I am surprised Miss Granger that the teacher's pet doesn't know the location of the Teacher's Lounge."

Hermione gave her former Professor a dirty look and said "I was a bit busy in school, saving the lives of the students and teachers."

Professor Snape didn't have anything else to say so he continued walking. He walked up the stairs and into the Great Hall. Hermione looked up; she had always loved

the ceiling. Right now it was a normal vaulted ceiling. Hermione noticed that Snape was stepping onto the riser of teacher's table, she quickly followed him. He moved

to the back and moved one of the curtains, revealing a door hidden in the wall. He muttered a charm and the door began to click open.

Hermione quickly took one more look at the teacher's table and thought, this year I will be sitting here. A teacher to the minds of new wizards and witches, a dream

come true. Hermione quickly followed Snape through the door and noticed that almost all of the teacher's had gathered in what appeared to be a common room, but

for teachers. Hermione tried to enter the room, but the door wouldn't let her pass.

Snape chuckled and said "Once you sign a contract, you may enter this room at will, until then please hold my hand and I will escort you in."

Hermione quickly put her small hand in the larger hand of her previous teacher and followed him into the room. Hermione quickly surveyed the room and let go of

Snape's hand. She walked over to a large chair, pulled out a parchment and quill and waited for the meeting to start. Once Hermione was settled, the teachers began

to move around. They all stood up and came to shake her hand. The chorus of the teachers "We are all so glad that you choose to accept the position at Hogwarts.

We love your new robes, that is a beautiful color on you."

Snape huffed loudly and moved to a chair across the room. He didn't want to hear anyone else congratulate her on something that wasn't all that impressive.

Hermione eyes began to mist and she asked Professor Sprout for a handkerchief to wipe away her tears. Hermione quickly wiped her eyes and said "Let's start this

meeting now. Before I cry again."

Hermione was just grateful that she had found a niche in which to become an adult witch. She was no longer Harry Potter's friend, but instead she was Hermione

Granger, teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Suddenly Dobby appeared and asked if Harry Potter's friend would like some tea. Hermione smiled at

the small elf and said "Yes Please, Dobby that would be nice." Within a minute the small elf was back and handed her a cup of tea. "If there is anything else, Miss

Hermione, please ask for Dobby." Hermione nodded in the elf's direction and he quickly popped out of the room. Hermione took a sip of the tea; it was a relief that she

wasn't going to have to cook. The elves at Hogwarts always had the best tea.

The meeting began soon after and Hermione quickly scribbled notes on her parchment. Questions to ask later and instructions that she couldn't forget. Minerva stood

up and announced to everyone that Hermione Granger would be teaching Muggle Studies this year. Hermione stood up and took a quick bow before sitting back in her

chair. Minerva continued "It was Severus's idea to offer the job to Miss Granger. He knew that she was more than qualified to be a teacher of Muggle Studies. It is

important to know how Muggle's fit into our everyday lives and no doubt Hermione will be able to tell you all and the students. "

Hermione took that moment to look across the room at Severus Snape. He had recommended her for the job at Hogwarts? Hermione was still in awe, that she would

be living at Hogwarts but was allowed to go anywhere she wanted. She would be teaching young students all about how magic and muggles interact. It was going to

be a very interesting job and hopefully she would have some students that were curious. Hermione was quickly drawn from her daydream when she heard that

Professor Snape would be showing her where her classroom and quarters would be. Hermione was only half listening to him because her mind was on overload and it

was a surreal experience for Hermione. Snape had recommended her for the job. He had a part in her destiny.

Hermione was lost in thoughts of how to set up her classroom to maximize the learning that the students did, if she would have a seating chart, where would she put

her desk. Snape had walked up to Hermione and she hadn't even noticed until Snape snapped his fingers and said "Miss Granger, let's go. I don't have all day to

waste on you. I still have to prepare for the student's arrival."

Please any errors, notify me. Thanks


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I owe all my characters to J.K Rowling, but the plot and story are Mine.

Chapter 6:

As the meeting drew to a close, Severus stood up and told Miss Granger to follow him and he would show her all of the places that she would need to know. Hermione

hadn't been listening, but she stood up and followed the billowing robes out of the room. She knew that wherever he led her, she would trust that he knew best.

Hermione was a member of the Order of the Phoenix and she knew that at one time, so was Severus Snape. Hermione waved to the other teachers and followed

Snape out of the Teacher's Lounge. Hermione followed the Potions Professor out of the Great Hall and down to the dungeons. Hermione had always loved the

dungeons because it was quiet, generally, and it was somewhere that not a lot of people went. The Slytherin's, of course, had their common room and dormitory down

in the dungeons but Hermione remembered escaping here to study in the empty classrooms.

Hermione took a quick look around and noticed how close they were to Professor Snape's classroom. His offices and quarters were all connected to his classroom.

Hermione said "I wonder if my rooms will be set up like yours, Professor?" Snape smirked and said "Ten points from Gryffindor for wondering about my rooms, Miss

Granger" Hermione smirked back and said "Sir, you aren't allowed to remove points because I am now a teacher."

Snape began to walk faster down the hallway when he suddenly turned a corner. He pulled Hermione into the corner as she passed him. He pushed Hermione into the

corner and kissed her. Hermione stood there in shock. She didn't know what to do in this situation. Just as soon as he kissed her, he moved away. He used his wand

to move the cover in the corner he had pushed her into. There was a simmering door that hadn't been there before.

"Miss Granger, you will be allowed to set the password for your rooms as soon as you sign the contract that Minerva has waiting in her office."

Hermione didn't know how to respond, to the kiss or the contract information, so instead she didn't say anything. He quickly walked into the empty room and told

Hermione that "this was to be her quarters and she could decorate them anyway she wanted. " Snape decided to try and explain why he had kissed her, but he

looked at her and noticed that she wasn't paying any attention to him, so he decided that he wouldn't broach the subject. Snape took a deep breath and all he could

smell was the shampoo that Hermione was wearing. He knew that he must hurry this along, so he could get away. He wasn't keen to escaping, but if he stayed he

didn't know what he would do and that was unacceptable. He had always been able to control himself.

Snape walked over to the wall and pulled on a statue, revealing her classroom. Hermione quickly walked into her classroom and spun around. There was so much

potential in this room and Hermione couldn't wait to get started transforming this room into a place where young children would learn. Hermione turned around and

threw herself into Professor Snape's arms and quickly realized her mistake and moved away from her former professor.

Snape hadn't felt anything for anyone in a very long time and all he could smell was Hermione. He ached with need. Suddenly all he could feel was that young women

in his arms. He wanted so much to close his arms around her and kiss her until they both were oblivious. Instead as quickly as she backed away, so did he. Hermione

quickly went back to mentally surveying the room. Hermione knew that something was going on with Severus Snape, but right now wasn't the time to figure it out. She

had too many other things that needed to be done.

Severus asked Hermione "if she had any more questions?" He knew that she could always come up with a lot of questions. Hermione shook her head no and continued

looking around the room. Snape decided to tell Hermione what he thought of the arrangement of her classroom. He suggested a place to put her desk and also a place

to store her books for the classes that she would be teaching. Hermione remembered her own Muggle Studies class and decided that she should probably write a new

textbook since so much had changed. Hermione knew that Severus was trying to help her, although he would never just offer his help. Hermione listened intently to

what Professor Snape was saying. Hermione didn't know what game he was playing, but decided right then, that she wasn't going to play the game with him.

Hermione needed to think alone, so she snidely asked Snape "is there anything else that I need to know?" When Snape shook his head "no" and stood a moment

more before heading to the door. He decided leaving was the best option for the both of them. As soon as he shut the door behind him, Hermione decided now was

time to get to work, because now was as good a time as any. Hermione quickly decided that she couldn't do this alone, so she asked for Dobby and Winky. Both elves

appeared and said "What can we help you with Professor Granger?" Hermione loved the sound of that "Professor Granger".

Hermione requested that the elves move the desk to the corner that Severus had suggested and move the books to where he had also suggested. She wanted him to

see that she took his advice and began to move things around the classroom. Hermione transformed a book into a comfy plush chair and grabbed another one of the

text books and began to read and mark where it needed to be improved. Hermione realized that she had her job cut out.

Hermione decided that she needed to also prepare her own quarters. She wanted to create a room that reflected who she was as a person. Hermione knew that she

would have to go back to Harry's and get her stuff, she might also have to stop in at her Mother and Father's to get some other stuff. Hermione noticed that there was

a fireplace close to another door. She wondered if the fireplace was hooked up to the Floo system. Hermione walked over to the fireplace and noticed a small bucket of

Floo powder hanging inside the fireplace. Hermione decided now was as good as time as any to gather some of her things, when she got back she would go talk to

the Headmistress and sign her teaching contract. Hermione said "12 Grimmauld Place". The Floo came to life and she was transported to her friend's home.

No one was in the kitchen when she arrived, so she thought she would head up to her room and gather her belongings, and then she would talk to her friends.

Hermione walked up the stairs and to her room, she opened the door and took out her wand. Hermione liked her bed here, so she would be bringing it with her. She

would replace it with another. Hermione took out her wand and set an undetectable extension charm and began her work. She shrunk her bed and stuffed in the bag,

along with all of her favorite bedding. No reason she shouldn't be comfortable. She used a magazine and transfigured it into a nice replacement bag. She looked

around her room and soon there were pictures floating themselves to her, to set in the bag. Hermione knew that she should leave some stuff here, that way when she

came to stay, some of her own things would still be here. Harry had told her that this was her room, only her room. Hermione decided that she would set a charm on

the door so no one but Harry could come in. Hermione finished packing her clothes and gathered up her bag. She knew that the only thing left to gather was the books

from downstairs.

Hermione noticed that no one was here once she came back downstairs. So she decided to leave a note for her friend's. Then they wouldn't have to worry where she

was.

"Harry, Ginny, and Ron,

I've accepted a teaching job at Hogwarts as the Muggle Studies teacher. I am very excited to begin this new part of my life. I will be signing my contract later today.

Please be happy for me and promise that you will visit. I will still be attending the shower for Lav and baby. Ginny, we still need to go shopping and I will still be going

to my dress fitting for my bridesmaid dress. No worries. Ron, I still need to know the date of the wedding so that I can excuse myself. Harry, please keep everyone

from killing each other.

Love Hermione

Hermione left the note in the kitchen and used the Floo to go directly to the Headmistresses offices at Hogwarts. Hermione sat down at Minerva's desk and waited for

the older women to talk.

"Hermione, I am greatly pleased that you've decided to take the position. I don't think I could have hired anyone better than you. You were mine and Severus's top

pick, so that says a lot. Here is your contract. All it says is that for this year, you will be teaching Muggle Studies. You've been assigned a room and quarters. Once you

sign this, it is a magically binding contract you won't be able to back out."

"Headmistress, I am honored that I was selected for this job. I don't think I could have done a better job of choosing a job. I am excited to teach these new young

minds. Hopefully I will do as well as you." Hermione leaned over the desk and signed her name to the piece of paper that Minerva had pushed toward her.

"All done Hermione, I will see you at dinner."

Hermione excused herself from the office and returned to her new quarters. She decided that since she had to live here, she was going to make it feel like home.

Hermione walked into the sitting room and waved her wand. The stones began to change into a light yellow color. Hermione wanted the room to have some color

because she was down in the dungeons. Hermione walked into her bedroom and began to paint the walls a bright blue color and then took the shrunken bed out of

her bag. She put it up against the wall and used her wand to enlarge it. It was already looking like home. Hermione walked back out to the living room and used a

napkin to transfigured it into a couch, she used a tissue box to change it into a chair. She lined the selves with her books that she had grabbed. Tomorrow she would

need to go to her parents and grab the rest of her books. Hermione was so excited that she knew she wouldn't sleep tonight. She took the blanket out of her bag and

threw it one the back of the couch. Hermione was a little sad that muggle electronics wouldn't work on Hogwarts grounds. Hermione desperately wanted to show the

students a computer and how it worked. Hermione took a moment to set the clock on the mantle and noticed the time. Dinner. Oh no she was late on her first day.

Hermione quickly exited her classroom and set the password on her door "Salvia". Hermione began walking toward the Great Hall when she realized that she didn't

know where the teachers ate their dinner when the students weren't around. Hermione quickly walked back to Snape's classroom and knocked on the door. She

waited until she heard him mutter "Enter."

Hermione walked into the classroom and sat down across his desk on the chair. She didn't know what to say to Severus after their awkwardness this afternoon.

"Where is dinner Sir?"

Snape smirked at Hermione and told her "I can see you are famished."

Please if you see any mistakes, message me. Thanks


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I owe all my characters to J.K Rowling, but the plot and story are Mine.

Chapter 7

Snape was getting annoyed with Miss Granger just sitting there waiting for an answer. Snape cleared this throat and told Hermione to wait in the hallway until he was

ready to escort her to dinner. Hermione rose from her chair and went to wait in the corridor. Hermione's stomach rumbled as she waited for Snape.

Severus thought about dinner. Normally he would stay in his office and order something from one of the elves. The only time that he really went to the Great Hall for

meals was when the students were there and he had to watch over them. Severus decided that he would take Hermione to the Teacher's Lounge and get something

to eat. He would join her as well because he was hungry. Once they arrived in the Teacher's Lounge to find it empty, he explained that the other teachers ate at five

when the students weren't around. He snapped his fingers and ordered roast beef, baked potatoes, green beans and some pumpkin juice from the elf that appeared.

Snape sat down and offered the chair across from him for Hermione to sit. She didn't want to be rude, so she sat down across from him. Neither Hermione nor Snape

knew what to say, so neither said anything until the elf popped back in the room. Severus served Hermione and then himself and the continued in silence. Hermione

finished first and decided that this evening was awkward enough, so she excused herself from the table. She told Severus "Thank you for your tips, now I must depart,

I have a very busy day tomorrow."

Hermione finished walking back to her room and decided that she wasn't going to spend the night here at Hogwarts. She packed a small overnight bag and entered

the Floo. She yelled Burrow. Hermione stumbled as she came out of the fireplace. She quickly walked upstairs to Ginny's room and sat down on the opposite bed. She

lay back on the bed and realized that she had a very hard day.

Hermione only had to wait about ten minutes before Ginny Weasley came walking in the door. I was here for supper because my best girlfriend moved out this

morning. I saw that you were on mom's clock, so I thought I would come and find you.

Hermione didn't know what to do so she smiled at her best friend. Hermione stood up and hugged Ginny. "I've got the biggest news; do you want to hear it?" Ginny

squealed "yes."

"I've accepted a teaching job at Hogwarts as the muggle studies teacher" Hermione said.

"Hermione, you did leave a note at Harry's, I read it and so did the boys. I know what you've been doing."

Hermione linked her arm with Ginny's and they set off downstairs, so they could Floo to Diagon Alley before all the shops closed. They took turns at the fireplace and

both arrived in one piece in Diagon Alley. Hermione decided that while they were here, they might as well buy Harry's birthday gift as well. Hermione knew that Harry

would shop for presents at the Quidditch shop, so while they were there they might as well get his gift for the baby.

Hermione and Ginny walked around the shop looking at all the merchandise. After they had decided on what to get Harry, they asked the manager where the baby

items were located. He smiled and showed them to a wall that held small broomsticks and snitch sets. Ginny decided that she was going to get the baby a small green

broom. It would be their first. She didn't know the sex of the baby so she stuck with a neutral color. Ginny and Hermione walked up to the counter and paid for the

purchases. They shrunk the presents and put them their purses. It was time to move onto the next shop.

The girls walked out of the Quidditch shop and moved to the bookstore. Hermione needed to quickly order some new books for when she began teaching. Hermione

walked into Flourish and Blots and to the front counter. She placed an order for quite a few books, paid and then they left the store.

The girls split up once they arrived at the baby store located in Diagon Alley. Hermione went too look at baby books and practical items; while Ginny was busy deciding

what toy might annoy her brother the most. Hermione was going to buy the baby a set of nursery books that could read themselves to the baby. Hermione continued

walking through the store, holding her books, when she decided that the baby would need a flying mobile. Hermione picked out one that was green, with frogs that

jumped over the baby's head while they were in their crib. Hermione walked through the school until she located Ginny. Ginny was hoping to get Hermione's option on

what she should buy the baby. Since Lavender didn't know the sex of the baby, all the colors needed to be mutual. Ginny held up a yellow ducky outfit and a orange

tiger shirt with black pants. Hermione looked closely at both and decided that she couldn't decide. Ginny decided that she would buy both then. The girls took their

purchases up to the counter and paid for them.

They left the baby store and walked straight to Madame Maxine's. Hermione needed to get fitted for her bridesmaid dress and Ginny had a fitting for her wedding

dress. Hermione went up to the counter and told the young lady there that they had appointments for fittings. Ginny had already decided on what dresses her

bridesmaids would be wearing, so all Hermione had to do was get it fitted, with magic that shouldn't take very long. Hermione walked around the store while she

waited for the older women to call her for her fitting. Hermione saw dozens of amazing dresses, slippers, and skirts. Hermione had purchased the lovely violet robes

she had on this morning from this very shop. She decided to look at the undergarments instead. She needed new night things and they fabrics looked amazing. One

began to call her name it was a deep forest green and had silver piping everywhere. Hermione decided that was the one that she was going to get. Hermione couldn't

wait to get back to Hogwarts and try it on properly in privacy.

At that exact moment, the older lady behind the counter finally called Hermione's name to get her measurements. Hermione followed the old lady into a long hallway

and waited until the old lady had taken her measurements. Hermione peaked and smiled. The seamstress walked into a room and came back out with the dress that

Ginny had picked. The older lady then began to walk again and Hermione followed her into one of the rooms off to the side.

Hermione stood on the pedestal and changed into the dress that Ginny had picked. The older women took out her wand and began to make alternations to the dress.

She fitted it to Hermione's frame and Hermione felt all of her breaths leave her. She was beautiful and she was excited that she was going to be beautiful along with

her friend. Hermione smiled at her reflection and then the older women told Hermione to take the dress off. Hermione took a couple more spins in the dress before she

decided to take it off. Hermione decided to go and check on the bride.

Ginny choose that moment to walk into the room. Ginny had decided on a muggle wedding dress and she looked absolutely amazing. Ginny's red hair stood out among

the ivory lace. Hermione smiled at Ginny, she looked absolutely amazing. Harry was going to be blown away when she walked down the aisle toward him for the

binding ceremony. Ginny was a beautiful bride and they both began to cry in earnest.

Please send me any errors you notice, Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I owe all my characters to J.K Rowling, but the plot and story are Mine.

Chapter 8

Hermione and Ginny sat down and had a good cry. Hermione decided that they had spent enough time on the podium that they needed to change into their street

clothes and leave. Hermione took off her dress and waited for Ginny to do the same. Ginny needed help removing the large and poufy gown, so Hermione assisted her.

It was getting kind of late and Hermione had to go all the way back to Hogwarts tonight. She had decided that she needed to spend the night in her new home.

Hermione and Ginny apparated back to the Burrow and there Hermione said goodnight to Ginny.

"I will see you tomorrow; the baby shower is at noon. I would like to arrive fashionably late."

Ginny nodded her head "I don't want to go either, but the way I see it, if we go we can give them the gifts and then leave."

"That's a good plan, See you in the morning."

Hermione used the Floo to go back to her room; once she arrived she began to take her purchases out of her handbag. Hermione knew that she would have to wrap

the presents, but nothing a little magic wouldn't help. This would be the first night that Hermione wouldn't be a student sleeping at Hogwarts, but instead a teacher.

Hermione made sure that her bed was made up the way that she liked. She walked into the bathroom and decided that a shower was in order, so she got naked and

stepped into the steaming shower. She took a long shower, using her favorite soap called Ginger and Red Apples. She had always loved the smell of the shampoo.

Hermione got out of the shower and began to dry off. She decided to put on her new nightgown and do her hair. She put her hair up and was getting ready to braid it

when she heard a deep voice from the doorway say "I think you should put on something a little more appropriate to be entertaining company."

Hermione couldn't believe her luck, Professor Snape had almost seen her naked. She knew that Snape was almost as embarrassed as she was. She pulled on a robe

after she found it and sat down in front of the professor. Hermione decided to start the conversation.

"Severus, why are you in my rooms at this late hour?"

Snape then explained that he counted and checked on the staff each night to make sure they were okay and accounted for. Hogwarts had already had that trouble

when Barty Crouch Jr had been impersonating Mad-Eye. Hermione almost asked Severus how he did that when he was called out to the Dark Lord. Hermione and

Snape sat in silence for a minute before Snape stood up and said "Please check in every night, so I don't have to repeat this horrible situation. By the way, green suits

you." With this last statement Snape billowed out of her quarters and slammed the door behind himself.

Hermione didn't know what to think. Severus thought green was a good color on her, which means that Snape had been looking at Hermione in her nightgown.

Severus had seen many beautiful women in his life, but none of them compared to how Hermione had looked this evening. The water slipping from her curls down her

breasts. The forest green bringing out the gold in her lovely eyes. Severus needed a stiff drink because that was certainly not something he wanted to continue

thinking about. Severus poured a few glasses of Firewhiskey and sat down before the fire blazing in his room. He sat in his chair, sipping his drink and thinking. Soon

he had had enough of both and headed to bed.

Hermione was sitting her desk, thinking about what Professor Snape had said to her. She knew that he had been looking at her body, otherwise he wouldn't have said

anything. The nightgown had meant to be a present for herself, now it felt sullied and she changed out of it into shorts and tank top. It was ruined. Hermione took a

deep breath and climbed into her bed and began her nighttime relaxation routine. Every time she closed her eyes though, she saw Professor Snape looking at her and

how she looked in the nightgown. Hermione knew she couldn't ignore it or the kiss that had happened earlier, so she would have to talk to him about it. Hermione

finally lulled herself to sleep with thoughts of Severus on her mind.

Hermione woke up feeling refreshed the next morning and not at all plagued with thoughts of Snape. Hermione quickly sent a fire message to the Headmistress telling

her that she would be gone the day, but she would be back this evening. She got dressed and then decided she was going to avoid having the conversation with

Snape so she finished wrapping the presents and then used the Floo to go to the Burrow. Molly always made a spread for breakfast and Hermione had woken up

hungry.

Hermione walked out of the fireplace at the Burrow and could smell an amazing breakfast cooking. The best part was that she didn't have to make any of it herself and

she had successfully avoiding seeing Severus this morning. Molly turned to smile at Hermione and handed her a plate of food. Hermione said "Good Morning and Thank

You Molly. Hermione walked to the kitchen table next to Arthur and sat down and began to eat. She was starved.

When Hermione was done eating, she brought her dishes to the kitchen, thanked Molly and headed upstairs to Ginny's room to wait. Ginny wasn't here yet, but her

gifts for the shower were. Hermione knew that she would come back here for them before the party and the two of them could leave together. Hermione closed her

eyes and began to go over her plans for teaching. Soon Hermione had fallen asleep and she slept until Ginny came to her room to pick up the presents for the baby

shower. She noticed her best friend sleeping on the other bed. Ginny decided that she had enough time sleeping and Hermione hated to be late, so Ginny walked over

to Hermione and quickly woke her up. Hermione apologized to Ginny about falling asleep and not making it to the baby shower. Ginny giggled "it hasn't even started

yet, so you are still going. Sorry." Hermione let out a sigh and rose from the bed.

"It wouldn't be my luck to miss the baby shower. Would it?"

The baby shower was to be held at the Burrow, so Hermione walked downstairs and took a seat in the living room. Hermione looked around, Molly had outdone herself

with the decorating the house for the baby shower. Harry was already sitting on one of the other couches, Ginny sat down next to him. Hermione handed Harry his

present and sat back down. Ron was sitting on the floor in front of the chair that was occupied by Lavender. Hermione didn't want to look at Lavender, so instead she

focused her attention elsewhere. Hermione was happy that she got to spend the day with her friends. No worrying about Severus and what had happened. No

worrying about the classes she was going to teach. This was one of the places she felt safe in the entire world.

At that moment, Lavender's parents came out of the fireplace and they walked across the room and sat down on one of the couches, closely together. They certainly

didn't look like they wanted to be here. At that moment, Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen and asked the Brown's if they wanted something to drink? Hermione

knew that Lavender had never spoken very highly of her parents and Hermione could see why. Hermione was going to see how the party went before she decided to

judge Lavender's parents. She was still waiting for the others to arrive, so Hermione got up from the chair and moved into the kitchen to ask if Molly needed any help.

The first thing that she noticed when she walked into the kitchen was Severus Snape walking in the door. Hermione sucked in her breath and hid a little bit to the side,

so that the occupants of the kitchen couldn't see her.

Hermione thought to herself "what is he doing here and why was he looking so unhappy to be here. I wonder what he is telling Arthur and Molly. Is it Order business,

should I be included?"

Hermione watched as Molly and Arthur ushered Severus to another room. Hermione was half tempted to follow them into the other room so she could hear their

conversation. As Severus was going to the other room, he ran his eyes over the kitchen and noticed Hermione looking at him. He looked at Hermione for a moment

longer before he followed Arthur and Molly. Hermione blushed remembering what had happened last night.

Hermione walked back into the living room and whispered into Ginny's ear. "Severus is here, start the party so not one notices."

Ginny nodded her head and handed Lavender her first present to open. A lot of the gifts that Lavender got where items for her and Ron, not for the baby. Hermione

knew that the books she had gotten the baby would be able to be used right away. The read themselves, how much more helpful could it get. Lavender liked the

mobile that Hermione had gotten. Ron had loved the broom they had picked out as well. Hermione smiled, but inside her head was in turmoil because she wanted to

know why Severus was here. Another thought popped into her mind, if they baby hadn't happened would Ron and Lav even be getting married.

Hermione took a deep breath and began to sort out her thoughts as the party progressed. She didn't have any romantic options unless you counted Theo. He had

dinner with her with his friends, taken a walk with her and kissed her. Hermione decided to return her attention to the party. Hermione ate a piece of cake and waited.

She had decided that they could go back to Hogwarts together.

Severus took a quick moment to survey and noticed that Hermione wasn't anywhere to be found. He couldn't stand the idea of what had happened last night so he

wanted to avoid the chatty Hermione. He didn't want to think of her as the women in the nightgown. Looking beautiful as an angel in the green nightgown but he

couldn't help it, she was beautiful. Severus followed Molly into the kitchen when he felt someone grab his hand. He turned around to face the brown eyes of Hermione

looking up at him. Hermione took that moment to say that since they were both going to the same place, why they couldn't go together? Severus couldn't figure out

the feeling that he had while holding her hand. It made his heart ache. The longer that Hermione stood next to him, the most intoxicating her scent became. Red

apples and ginger.

Hermione was looking up at Severus's face while he debated with himself. She smiled and grabbed the Floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. Shouting Hogwarts,

Hermione and Severus arrived in Hermione's rooms. Severus was taken off guard by the chit and actually smiled at her. Hermione looked shocked and Severus decided

that he needed an escape plan. He didn't want to leave, but he must before something happened that Hermione would regret. Hermione and Severus took a step

toward each other as though they were drawn to one another. Severus moved Hermione's hair away from her check and then he stormed out of her room. Hermione

was left standing in the middle of the room, longing for him to come back. Hermione didn't know what to think so she decided to go and decorate her classroom.

Please tell me if you see any errors. Thanks


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I owe all my characters to J.K Rowling, but the plot and story are Mine.

Chapter 9

Hermione decided to sit down on her bed and close her eyes, she was tired and confused. Hermione snapped her fingers and waited for the small house elf to appear.

Once the elf appeared, Hermione said "I need a large glass of red wine, with the bottle. I also would like something to munch on."

Hermione waited and the elf brought back a cheese plate with some grapes and her bottle of wine. Hermione smiled and said "Thank you to the elf" and the elf

popped out. Hermione took a sip of the red wine and decided that it was time to relax, so she grabbed her wine and a book and went to the sit by the fireplace.

Hermione began to read her book and drink her wine, when suddenly she jumped out of her chair. Hermione could see a face in the fireplace, it was Theo. How did he

know that she was here? Hermione decided to take a chance and she opened the connection and said "hello".

Theo smiled through the Floo and said "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you and the wonderful time we had the other night. Would you want to try it again,

just us this time?"

Hermione was excited at the prospect and said "Absolutely, when would you like to do this?"

"Anywhere you want to go Love. I just want to spend another evening in your company. I enjoyed it so much last time."

Hermione replied "Theo, I will send you an owl with the details. Until then. I need to get back to getting ready for school."

Hermione decided that she was excited for her date with Theo but she hadn't been on a date in a while, so she needed Ginny's advice. She quickly wrote a note to

Ginny and decided to walk the note up to the Owlery.

Hermione quickly left her rooms and walked up the stairs to the Owlery. She found an owl and sent the letter. She knew that Ginny probably wouldn't get back to her

tonight so she decided to go back to her rooms and get ready for bed. Hermione walked into her rooms and sank down into her bed. She quickly fell asleep.

Hermione had the oddest dream. Theo had come to collect her for their date, but when he turned around; his face was that of Severus Snape. Hermione woke up in a

cold sweat. She needed to take a walk to get the thoughts out of her head. She quickly put on her robe and opened the door to the corridor. She decided to walk

toward Severus's office; it just felt like she needed to be there. As Hermione continued walking, she came to something on the ground. Hermione leaned over and

noticed that it was breathing. She moved a little bit closer to take a look when she noticed it was Severus. He had a bruise on his cheek and he was bleeding. Severus

had apparently passed out due to blood loss. Hermione quickly used a locomotion charm to move him to her quarters. She pulled out her purse and grabbed the potion

she thought she would need. She gave him a blood regeneration potion along with a pain killer potion, she used a washcloth to remove the blood from his face.

Hermione decided that for now he was fine and she would sleep in the chair until he woke up.

Severus began to wake up and all he could smell was the lovely scent of red apples and ginger. He opened his eyes to see that Hermione was sitting in the chair. He

rose from the bed and used a blanket to cover her; she looked like a sleeping angel. Severus wanted to hold her, but he knew that he shouldn't. He left her room

without a word to her and walked back to his own rooms. Severus sat down and pulled out the Firewhiskey, he poured himself a drink and thought back to the small

women who had tended to him.

Poppy was usually the one who took care of Severus when he came back wounded. Severus knew right then that he was falling for the Mudblood Princess. He went to

his bed and took a dreamless sleep potion. In her own room, Hermione had woken up and noticed that Severus was no longer on the bed. She decided that she

couldn't do anything about it, so she climbed into her bed. As she fell asleep, all she could smell was her Professors aftershave lotion. Hermione woke up a short time

later and decided to take a dreamless sleep potion. She fell into a deep sleep and woke up a few hours later feeling much better. She didn't know how she would face

Severus. She snapped her fingers and waited for the elf to appear. "Can you please get me a kettle of tea?" The house elf popped out without a word and came back

just as quickly and set the tea set down and popped out again. Hermione looked at the clock and noticed it was only four in the morning. She opened her door to go

for a walk when she noticed Severus asleep in a chair outside her room.

She quickly went back into her room and called for the house elf again. He popped in and Hermione ordered breakfast for two. She told the elf to prepare whatever

Professor Snape ate for breakfast. The elf frowned and said "Potions Master, doesn't eat breakfast normally." Hermione told him what to fix and have both trays

brought back to her room. The elf popped out again and suddenly there was a knock on the door. Hermione opened it and expected to see Severus, but what she

didn't expect was the kiss that he gently set upon her lips. Hermione closed her eyes and wished that he would kiss her again.

Hermione gestured for Severus to come into her rooms, which he did. He followed Hermione over to a small couch by the fireplace and sat down. Severus took the chair

by the fire. Suddenly the elf popped back in with the two trays. Severus looked up at Hermione. Hermione smiled and said "I know you're hungry from the blood loss,

eat." Hermione chose not to mention all of the attention that she had been getting from Severus.

Severus scoffed at Hermione. "I shouldn't even be here, but again when it comes to you, my better judgment is against me." He opened up the tray that she had

ordered him for breakfast and was relieved to find normal foods. He was still close enough to smell her red apples and ginger. He wanted so much to kiss her again.

Where had all his judgment gone? This girl had ordered him breakfast after he had assaulted her with his advances. Hermione remained silent and continued to eat

her breakfast. She was going to be a teacher, not one of his students. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. Hermione continued not to say anything. Every so often

she would look under her lashes at her old Professor. He was eating the breakfast that she had ordered for him and from the small groans issued from his mouth; she

knew that he was enjoying it. They both knew that they needed to talk about what happened since she had arrived at Hogwarts. Hermione wanted to broach the

subject, but didn't know what words to use. This was unusual to be at a loss for words. Hermione waited and finished eating her food.

Hermione couldn't take the silence anymore, so she leaned over and kissed Severus. She didn't know what words to use, so she used her kiss to explain her feelings.

She hoped that the kiss was something that he would understand, something that he wouldn't be able to forget. Hermione was no longer a student, but his equal.

There was nothing wrong with kissing each other. Hermione slowly moved away, before she felt Severus pull her back into a kiss. Hermione kissed him back for all that

she was worth. All Severus knew was that he didn't want this kiss to end and he wanted to kiss this woman for the rest of his life. He was in big trouble and he didn't

see a way out.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I owe all my characters to J.K Rowling, but the plot and story are Mine.

Chapter 10

Hermione pulled away from the kiss to catch her breath. She was letting her darkest desire come to life. Inside her heart, she had always wanted Severus Snape.

There was just something about him that she couldn't understand. Severus Snape was a strong man, although not well liked. Severus Snape wasn't what people

thought he was. Hermione couldn't deal with this overload of information and quickly ran from her quarters. She slammed the door behind her and Severus continued

to sit on the couch, going over what had just happened with Miss Granger. He had enjoyed that kiss so much that he never wanted to stop. Severus willed himself to

remain and not chase after the young women. It would serve no purpose.

Hermione kept running and running, she didn't have any idea where to go. Then she remembered that the Room of Requirement always showed itself when someone

was in need. She quickly walked to the corridor where the door to the Room of Requirement and waited. She walked back and forth three times and walked into the

door that appeared.

Hermione shut the door behind herself and looked around the room. The floor was a plush green color and the ceiling was like the Great Hall, it had floating candles.

Along one wall appeared a fireplace and some comfy sitting chairs. Hermione thought the chairs themselves looked like clouds. This was the reading room of her

dreams and she couldn't think of better place to sit down and think of the way that her life was headed. Hermione threw herself into one of the cloud chairs and

immediately felt herself relax.

Severus had a few tricks up his sleeve. He was worried about Hermione when she didn't come back to her room after a while. He had been waiting to explain, but she

didn't come back. Severus pulled out his map and saw that she was alone in the Room of Requirement.

Hermione requested the room to show her a window, it was too dark. She needed some sunlight because it made it easier to read. The window appeared and on the

other side was Severus sitting in yet another chair, waiting for her. Hermione didn't know if he could see her, but she could see him perfectly. She took a good look at

her Professor. He had black hair, although it was clean and shiny. He had a rather large hook nose, but Hermione wasn't one to care about appearances. Hermione

couldn't get any thinking done, so she requested the room to move the window. She would see Severus when she was damn well good and ready. Hermione

wondered if she should take the secret passage way out of the room so she didn't have to deal with Severus, but that would make her a coward.

Severus sat in the hallway reading a book, every once in a while looking at the map to make sure that Hermione was still in the Room of Requirement. There was no

other way out and they needed to have a discussion. It was important. There was no way a relationship between the two of them could work. Hermione would never

fit in anywhere. Severus thought back to the War and his Masters. Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort had all the control over him, even too this day.

Severus had enough sitting and waiting for Hermione to come out of her hiding place. He had things that still needed to get ready before the students came back. He

knew that he would see Hermione eventually so he left. Hermione was acting like a child.

Hermione had made a decision while she was in the Room of Requirement that she wouldn't' think any more about Severus Snape. Instead she would focus on the

date with Theo. Someone who actually wanted to spend time with her. Hermione asked the room to move the window again to see if Severus was still in the corridor.

He wasn't so; Hermione decided that now was the time to escape. Hogwarts was entirely too small.

When Severus walked back into his office, he went to the southern wall and clicked on the brick three times. Once the brick had moved, Severus pulled out the box and

set it down on the desk. He took a deep breath before he opened the box. He sat down in his office chair and opened the lid. Inside there was a rose, one that his

mother had charmed to bloom every year on his birthday. He quickly closed the box and put it back in the hole. He tapped the brick and it appeared that nothing was

amiss, so he went to the potions cupboard and began to measure out ingredients so that he could order what he was running low on.

Hermione left the Room of Requirement and walked down to her quarters. She picked out the clothes that she would wear on her date with Theo and decided it would

be better to get ready at the Burrow, with Ginny's help. Hermione sent the Headmistress a fire message and waited until the flames had died down, then she stepped

into the fire and shouted "Burrow".

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and went in search of Ginny. Ginny was sitting in the living room and saw her friend step out of the fireplace. Hermione walked

over to Ginny and sat down next to her on the couch. Hermione tossed her clothes onto one of the other couches. Hermione wanted so badly to ask for Ginny's advice

about Severus, but she knew what a private man he was and how much he would hate it if she talked about it with someone else. Hermione decided she wasn't going

to think of Severus anymore tonight, she had a date. She had a date with Theo Nott.

Ginny and Hermione both got up from the couch and moved to the kitchen to make tea before they transformed Hermione into a beautiful angel. Ginny always knew

what looked best on Hermione, so Hermione trusted Ginny.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I owe all my characters to J.K Rowling, but the plot and story are Mine.

Chapter 11

With Ginny's help, Hermione tried on many different outfits looking for the right one. Hermione wanted to look nice for her date with Theo. Hermione didn't know where

he was taking her, but she wanted to make sure that she looked her best. Hermione knew from her previous research that Theo's family was quite powerful and had a

lot of money. When Hermione had sent her owl, she had gotten one back from Theo. He had confirmed their date and told Hermione to meet him 127 Ledbury Rd and

from there they would go to dinner. Theo had told Hermione that their reservation was at 7, so to arrive at 6:30. Hermione was dressed and ready by 5:30. Ginny had

already done her makeup and hair. Hermione thought she looked smashing and couldn't wait for Theo to see. Severus would never know or see her in this outfit, but

no more thinking about Severus. Tonight was Theo's night.

Hermione apperated to the corner in London at precisely 6:30 and was greeted by a smiling Theo. He stood there in a tux, holding a dozen long stem red roses.

Hermione loved getting flowers. Theo took her hand and led her into the restaurant, once they were seated, the ordered drinks and a sampler to share. Theo took

that moment to tell "Hermione that she looked very beautiful and he was very lucky to have her as his date tonight." Hermione blushed and said "Thank You Theo, you

look quite dashing as well." Theo and Hermione finished their drinks and food and set off on a stroll through London. Hermione felt the pull of side by side apparition

before she saw it. It had been a long time since Hermione had side by side apperated. Once they arrived at their destination, Hermione bent over and almost threw

up. Theo rushed to her aid and held her hair. Hermione smiled a weak smile at Theo and said "thank you." Theo nodded his head and moved off to the side with an

outstretched hand to Hermione. Hermione felt better after a moment and walked over to Theo and linked her hand with his. Hermione then took a moment to notice

her surroundings. The Eiffel Tower. Theo had apperated her to France. Theo had wanted the date to be romantic and he had looked up what Muggles thought were

romantic. From what Theo could tell, Hermione was surprised and did not seem defensive. He needed to keep her this way, for when he apperated them back to

London, he was going to take a detour and deliver her to the Dark Lord. He would be so pleased with Theo.

Back at Hogwarts, Severus was still straightening up the potions cupboard when his dark mark began to burn. Severus knew he would have little time to prepare, so

he quickly pushed all his memories to the back of his mind, and brought forth the ones that the Dark Lord would want to see. He quickly finished storing his thought

and used his wand to touch his dark mark. He was transported to a small cabin in France. The Dark Lord was sitting in a chair, with Nott Sr. sitting next to him holding a

small mirror. Severus waited until the Dark Lord told him to approach and then noticed that the mirror had an image of Theo Jr and a date. The Dark Lord decided that

he wanted everyone to be able to watch, so he walked outside. He then ordered all his minions to follow him outside. He used the mirror's charm on the pond.

Suddenly the pond was reflecting Theo and Hermione. Hermione Granger was on a date with Theo in France, unprotected and alone. Severus went over to the Dark

Lord and fell to his knees; kissing his master's robes and looked up into the red beady eyes of Lord Voldemort.

The Dark Lord took a minute before he began his ravage invasion of Severus's mind. The Dark Lord withdrew himself from Severus's mind and motioned for Severus to

rise. Severus took a moment and stood. The Dark Lord lowered his voice and asked "why he hadn't been informed that Hermione was the new Muggle Studies teacher

at Hogwarts?" Severus didn't know how to answer that question, so he said "I haven't thought about it". With that answer, Severus was flung backwards and hit with

a silent Crucio. Severus struggled to get to his knees. The Dark Lord seemed to be appeased with this and ordered Severus to leave and not to come back unless

ordered or he had important information. Severus quickly left the sight of the Dark Lord and apperated to Paris. He knew that he had to save Hermione, she was in

danger. The Nott boys were quite cruel to their victims and he couldn't let them subject Hermione to that torture.

Severus arrived in Paris and began to change his appearance. He took a moment to change his black hair into a muddy brown color and he used his wand to cut it to a

medium length. He changed his eyes blue and used his wand to change his clothes into jeans and a flannel shirt. Severus knew that he needed to save Hermione and

the last place that she had been seen was by the Eiffel Tower, so that is where Severus headed. He was going to pretend to be a muggle and be looking for

directions.

Severus walked into the café across the street from the tower and noticed Hermione right away. She looked beautiful and amazing and Severus swore he wouldn't get

jealous that she had dressed up for Theo. Severus kept walking until he reached Theo's and Hermione's table and then stopped and asked for directions. He

requested that Hermione please come outside and point him in the right direction. He needed to let her know what she wasn't safe. Suddenly Theo walked up behind

Hermione and linked his arm with hers.

"Its about time to get going Love."

"I said I would help with gentleman with directions and that is what I intend to do Theo. Any issues with that and I will bring myself home."

Severus knew that he had the prefect plan. Theo let go of Hermione's arm and moved away from the man and Hermione. Severus quickly grasped Hermione's arm and

apperated them to another place. When they landed, Hermione slapped the man. The man suddenly grabbed Hermione and apperated again, back to Hogwarts.

When they arrived, Hermione threw up on the man and began to yell. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

Severus took out his wand and removed Hermione's vomit, before he used his wand to remove the rest of his disguise. His brown hair began to lengthen and turn

black. Hermione stood there in shock, waiting for the man to revel himself. The blue eyes began to turn a darker brown color. Hermione was astonished to see

Professor Snape standing before her. Severus had kidnapped her from her date. Hermione walked over to Severus and slapped him across the face.

"I can't believe that you did that. Ruining my date and stealing me away. What were you thinking?"

"Professor Granger, as you know, I am still working for the Dark Lord. I was summoned tonight and saw that Nott Jr had you alone and unprotected. Did you even

bother to tell anyone that you left the country?"

"O Severus, thank you for saving me. I should have known that no one wants me."

"Hermione, I want you. I just can't have you. Now if you will excuse me. Goodnight."

Hermione didn't know how to process that information when suddenly Severus was back, pulling her into a kiss. He pulled her into his body and crushed her with his

emotions. Hermione had thought that her goodnight kiss was going to come from Theo, but instead this dashing man, kissed her like she was the most delectable fruit

in the world. Hermione never wanted to let go.

Severus had the same thought. I never want to let this witch go. Severus knew that he was never going to be able to share this woman with another. He decided that

she was his and his alone. Suddenly, Hermione was struggling to breath. Severus quickly let her go. She took a step back and was the most beautiful that he had ever

seen. She had half lidded eyes and rosy cheeks, with her lips slightly purple from his aggressive kissing.

Severus told Hermione to follow him and he would explain everything to her. Hermione was at a loss, so she followed him. Severus made sure that no one had

followed them and went down into the dungeons. Severus led her into his sitting room and then began to tell her a story about how he had joined the Dark Lord.

Hermione listened to his story, but she couldn't control the thoughts racing around in her head. She had willingly went on a date with Theo. She had dinner with Draco

Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. She had literally walked herself into the snakes den and this man right here, saved her.

Severus told her of what he had seen this evening when he had been summoned. He should have left some things out because he regretted the look that he put on

Hermione's face. Hermione shuddered with the sudden realization of all the things that could have happened tonight. She snuggled in closer to this man. He seemed to

be protecting her. Hermione needed a cup of tea, so she rose from the couch and held her hand out. Severus took Hermione's outstretched hand and followed her to

her quarters. Hermione used her password and both went inside.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I owe all my characters to J.K Rowling, but the plot and story are Mine.

Chapter 13

Hermione quickly lost herself in the feelings that Severus was producing. She had never experienced anything like this before. Severus was playing her body like a

perfectly stringed instrument. Hermione wanted to kiss his mouth, but it was otherwise occupied. Hermione wanted to show Severus how much she wanted him and

wanted what they were doing to never stop. Suddenly Hermione heard something. It was coming from across the room. There was a shrilling noise over by the

fireplace. Severus must have heard it because he moved his face in that direction, but nothing could tear him away from the lovely angel before him. He used the pad

of his thumb to rub Hermione's aching nipples and she shuddered in desire. Hermione suddenly heard the noise again and wanted to know what it was.

Severus sent another silencing charm toward the fireplace, he didn't want Hermione distracted. He wanted all of her attention directed at the assault on her body. He

ran his tongue along the indent of her spine and was pleasantly surprised that she tasted like sweat, red apples and ginger. The noise was back, neither Severus nor

Hermione could concentrate on what they were doing, so Hermione lifted herself off the bed, then Severus used his long arms to pull her back down to the bed, she

giggled and lifted herself from the bed again and walked toward the fireplace. She knew it had to be important if they kept calling back. Hermione took a deep breath;

made sure Severus wasn't within eyesight of the fireplace and answered the call. Harry's face appeared in the fire, telling Hermione to hurry. Her friends needed her

help.

"Calm down, Harry. What is happening and why do you need me?

"Lavender went into labor tonight. She is too early to be having the baby. There are some complications. Ron is freaking out, thinking he's about to lose his baby and

his future wife. My girlfriend is freaking out because everyone else is freaking out. The Brown's arrived a short time ago and things have hit the fan. Can you come

please, we need you Hermione."

Severus overheard the call and began to shake his head. He knew that the young women wouldn't be coming back to bed; she would go to the rescue of her friends.

Harry Potter had ruined one of the best days of his life, all because no one could handle themselves. Severus stood up and began to arrange himself properly.

Everyone must be conspiring to keep Hermione away from him.

Hermione finished the Floo call and walked back toward the bed. She slowed down as she saw that Severus was standing and already dressed again. Hermione

walked back to the bed and sat down. Severus sat down next to her. He pulled her into another kiss and threatened to not let her go. Hermione didn't want to leave

his arms, but Hermione knew that her friends needed her. Hermione told Severus she was just going to see what was wrong and then she would be back and they

could continue what they had started.

Hermione smiled a sad smile at Severus and tripped over a chair. Severus was there, holding her in his arms, before Hermione ever hit the ground. Hermione smiled

again as she looked up into those dark colored pools. He held her even closer and whispered "I will be here waiting for you to return, fair lady." Hermione blushed and

started to cry. Severus held her while the tears streamed down her face.

"What is wrong my little one? Regretting this already?"

Hermione looked into his eyes and said "I've been in love with you since I was 13 years old. I would never regret anything that has to do with you. You are an amazing

man, and you've chosen me. Why would I want it to end?"

Severus smirked and said "Little One, did you just confess that you've been in love with me since you were 13 years old. You naughty girl. I will be here waiting for

your return. If I am not in your quarters, I will be in mine. Please come and find me. "

Hermione stumbled to the fireplace and shouted out "St. Mungo's Maternal Ward."

Hermione arrived at St. Mungo's and looked for a nurse to ask where Lavender's room was. She was here to check on her friends and then she was going back to

Severus's arms. Harry found Hermione wandering around the ward, so he directed her to the nearest waiting room. Harry held her close and said "What's wrong,

Mione?"

Hermione knew she couldn't tell anyone about Severus, so she decided to lie. "I've been super busy preparing for school to start. You know those young minds and

what not."

Harry apparently believed her lie because he gave her a tighter hug and then released her. "Where are Ron and Lavender?"

At that moment, Ron came down the hallway and flew into Hermione's arms. Hermione stumbled backward and landed in a chair. Ron began to talk really fast;

Hermione was having a hard time understanding what he was trying to communicate.

"Ron, calm down and tell me what is going on. Slowly."

Ron took a deep breath and said "Lavender and I were at dinner when suddenly she said that she had a stomachache. We left dinner and went back to the Burrow,

so that she could rest and Mum could check her out. Once Mum looked at her, she decided that we needed to come to St. Mungo's because Lav was in early labor. The

baby isn't developed enough to be born yet, so the doctors are worried about Lavender and the baby and I don't know what to do? I am glad you are here because I

need your strength right now. I am going back to check on Lav."

"Hermione, I know you have to prepare for the school year, but Ron needs you." Harry said.

Ginny arrived at that moment along with Bill and Fleur who was carrying little Victory. Ginny hugged her friend and went to sit with her family. Harry stayed next to

Hermione in the waiting room.

Hermione really wanted to head back to the castle and Severus. She knew that he was waiting for her and she would prefer to be in his arms, then this uncomfortable

hospital chair. Hermione looked up to see Molly Weasley walking down the corridor with Ron right beside her. Ron had a relived look on his face and Molly was smiling.

Molly walked into the waiting room and said "I am pleased to say that I am a grandmother to a healthy, though early baby girl. They've chosen to name her Arabella.

She is a beautiful angel with reddish blonde hair and big blue eyes. Shortly, you will all be able to go and see her."

With a hug and a thankful smile, Hermione was quickly on her way back to Hogwarts. Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and was relieved to see Severus laying on

her bed. Hermione walked toward him, throwing off her items of clothing as she walked torward the waiting man in her bed. Hermione knew this was an important

moment and she didn't want to wreck it. This is the moment where things could go one way or another. She was desperate they go in the direction of her dreams.

Once Hermione was close enough to the bed, Severus pulled her down and began to cover her body with hot kisses. She could feel him leaving bruised spots behind,

but all Hermione wanted was more. She was finally able to get her man and he was in her bed ravishing her.

Please if you see any errors, let me know. Thanks


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I only wrote the story, everything else belongs to the Queen J.K Rowling and Warner Bro.

Chapter 14

Hermione never wanted his moment to end, so she turned around and began kissing Severus back. She wanted the taste of his lips upon hers. Hermione smiled in

spite of herself when Severus took a heavy sniff of her hair.

"Hermione, I love the smell of your shampoo. It is what keeps drawing me to you."

"I will never wash my hair with anything else, I love that you love it. I can smell it too, when my hair whips into my face. This shampoo is actually one I came up in my

sixth year; it helps contain the fizziness and poofness."

Finally they had stopped kissing, so Hermione lay down next to Severus in her bed, with their sides touching one another. Hermione knew what came next, with

anyone else she would have been scared, but Hermione loved this man and knew that he had some feelings toward her. She wanted Severus to fill her and stretch

her. She wanted to feel used tomorrow, so that every time she moved she would remember tonight. She wanted to belong to this man and this man alone. She knew

that once that had consummated their relationship, there was no going back. Hermione wanted him with all of her heart and soul. Hermione shifted so that she was on

the bottom once again as Severus took her breast into his mouth. She could feel his hot breath through the fabric of her lacy bra. Suddenly he waved his hand and her

bra disappeared. Hermione felt a flush of cold air as the air hit her nipples. Severus closed his mouth around her nipples and Hermione groaned.

Hermione moaned as Severus let go of her nipples and moved her tongue to her bellybutton. Hermione knew what he was going to do, although no one had ever

done that to her before. Severus was licking the line above Hermione's panties when he felt the burning on his forearm. Hermione kept moving around making the pain

in his arm worse. Hermione knew something was wrong when she looked into Severus's eyes. He knew that he could not continue but he didn't want to upset

Hermione.

"Hermione, my love, I must go right away. The Dark Lord is calling me, if I take too long, he will hurt me. Please do not be mad,"

"Severus, don't be silly. Of course, I will not get mad. I will worry until you return. I know the roles that you play and I would do anything to protect those secrets for

you."

Severus kissed the young woman lying on the bed and said "When I return for the Dark Lord, I will come back to you. Please wait for me."

"I love you Severus, I would do anything for you. I know that you might love me back and you don't need to say it back, I just wanted you to know"

Severus didn't know what to say. No one had ever said "I love you" to him expect his parents. Hermione had given him her heart. He would do his best to protect it

with his life. Severus took a look at the young woman on the bed and knew that he loved her too.

Severus kissed Hermione one more time and left her quarters. He walked to his own quarters and opened the closet. Inside the closet, there was a secret panel that

revealed his Death Eater robes and mask. He knew he must hurry. He had already taken too much time.

Hermione sat alone in her room, with no shirt on, crying. The man that she loved was going off to meet with the most dangerous wizard of their time. He was going

into the lions den so to speak. Hermione sniffed and then realized that her pillow smelled like Severus. She buried her face in the pillow and waited for a time when

she knew that he was safe. Hermione knew that as long as Severus was connected to the Dark Lord, then he would never completely be hers.

Hermione was crying and hugging the Severus smelling pillow as Severus walked back into the room. Hermione let out a gasp; he was in his Death Eater robes and

mask. As he walked toward the bed, he removed the mask.

"Hermione, I needed one more kiss before I leave. I promise to keep you safe as I might love you as well. "

"Severus, please return and block your mind. Do not think of me while you are gone, I do not want the Dark Lord to know about us or me. It is much too dangerous."

"I know that Miss Know It All, I have already created the false memories I will give to the Dark Lord. Some of us fighting actually since he knows now that you are a

teacher."

"Good, Severus, I am lucky to have at least this one night with you, please come back so we can have many more."

Severus kissed her lips one more time, for good luck. Severus left her quarters and ran up the stairs two at a time. He reached the doors and went outside. Apparition

was no longer allowed, but Severus had special permission to fulfill his duties.

Severus took a deep breath and apperated to the Dark Lord. He was surprised that he stepped out into the foyer of the Malfoy Mansion. Severus knew immediately

why he had been called to this meeting and it was not good. Lucius Malfoy walked up to Severus and patted him on the back.

"Good Evening, Severus. The Dark Lord is waiting in the library for you. Please follow me."

"Thank you, Lucius. I know the way but I would enjoy the company.

At the front of the room, the Dark Lord was seated in a throne made from the bones of the muggles he had tortured. Nagalli was set at his feet on her own cushion.

Severus walked up to the Dark Lord and bent to kiss his robes. The Dark Lord whispered to Severus as he fell to the floor in great pain. He lay there, unconscious for a

short while.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I only wrote the story, everything else is property of Warner Bro. and J.K Rowling

Chapter 15

Severus withered in pain on the floor at the feet of the Dark Lord. Lucius Malfoy approached Severus at the command of the Dark Lord and grabbed him by the arms.

As the older Malfoy stood Severus up, the Dark Lord ravaged his mind. The Dark Lord was looking for something and Severus did his best to project the false

memories. He hid Hermione from this deranged madman. The Dark Lord nodded and Lucius dropped Severus onto the floor. Voldemort smiled an evil grin and sent

another curse Severus's way. Severus withered in pain on the floor. Voldemort sat back upon his throne, Lucius sat down beside him. He was in the Dark Lord's good

graces and that is where he intended to stay. Severus lifted his head and crawled toward the throne and kissed the bottom of his robes. Severus stayed there until

the Dark Lord allowed him to move.

Severus knew that the Dark Lord had looked into his mind. He knew that he had a moment of weakness; hopefully the Order and Hermione's secrets were safe. The

Dark Lord smiled at Severus and said "my dear boy, get off the floor and sit at the table."

Severus did as he was bid and pulled himself into the chair. The Dark Lord informed Severus that he would be making him a potion for the next few days. The Dark Lord

had all of the ingredients brought to the Manor, so they could get right to business. Voldemort told Severus that he wasn't going to be gone for long; he didn't want to

attract anyone's notice. Voldemort told Severus that he would have constant supervision while making the potion. Severus realized in that moment that he loved

Hermione more than any person he had ever known and he would gladly give his life to protect her. Severus would have to find some way to send Hermione a note to

explain his absence. He knew that Hermione would be worried for his safety and he knew that she would try to save him. He needed to make sure that she stayed

where she was safe.

The next morning when Hermione had awoken, she felt a sadness and emptiness in her chest. She knew that Severus hadn't come back, because he hadn't come to

her. Hermione decided that she needed to talk to the Headmistress. Hermione sent a fire call to Minerva's office and waited for a response.

"Hermione, you are always more than welcome in my office. You are no longer a student, but a colleague. I like speaking to you, because we can be honest with one

another"

Hermione went to her Minerva's office and sat down. Hermione didn't know how to say what she was thinking, so instead she asked for some tea. The headmistress

called an elf and ordered them both tea. The elf popped out and the Headmistress asked "Miss Granger, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Professor, I need to speak to you about something. I do not know how to tell you, I do not want to betray any secrets. I am in love with Severus Snape. He has gone

on a mission for the Dark Lord and has not returned."

"Hermione, I know that he left last night. Sometimes he is gone for days. I did not know however your feelings toward Severus. Are they going to affect your job or

your membership within the Order?"

"I do not know. I am just worried. I don't know what to think. What if he is dead? I don't know how I will be able to handle that. "

"Hermione, I know. Our tea has arrived, why don't we sit and enjoy a cup. No more talk of Voldemort until we are done with our tea. I have just been to see Hagrid

and he has offered to take us on a guided tour of the Forbidden Forest in a few weeks. It would be an excellent time to gather potion ingredients. "

"That would be lovely, as there are parts of the Forbidden Forest that I haven't had a chance to explore. This is very exciting news, there are many potion ingredients

that can only be recovered from the Forbidden Forest."

"Hermione, calm down again and drink your tea."

"I apologize Headmistress, I am just a little high strung today."

Minerva and Hermione spent part of the morning and early afternoon, sitting in her office talking about the War and to the previous Headmaster's portraits like Albus

Dumbledore. Hermione felt better knowing Albus was still watching over them all.

Hermione decided to join the teachers at lunch. She followed Minerva to the Great Hall, once the food arrived; Hermione noticed that she was famished. She ate her fill

and then excused herself to her room. She spent the rest of the afternoon rewriting the student's textbook. Once she was done rewriting the textbooks, Hermione

came up with a spell to change all of the books to the same book she had written.

Hermione decided the best option for showing students technology and the way that muggles lived. Hermione decided to go and visit Ginny and Harry and maybe go

on a day trip to London. Hermione packed a small overnight bag and then sent an owl to Harry to tell him she was coming. Hermione walked back up to the

Headmistresses office and left a copy of her book and also the spell to change all the other textbooks. She wrote a note and left it on the desk as well.

Headmistress,

I have gone to stay in London for a few days. I want to take pictures of Muggle things so that I may show the students. I've left a copy of the textbook that I've

rewritten and a spell to change the rest of the books so students won't have to purchase new books. I will be able to be reached at Harry's house. Thank you for

calming me down this morning; I will let you know if Severus contacts me.

Hermione walked out the front doors of Hogwarts and looked to Hogsmeade. She remembered last night when Severus had walked out that way before appearing to

the Dark Lord. Hermione hoped that Severus was alive and he would be back soon. Hermione apperated to 12 Grimmauld Place and walked into the house. It felt like

she was coming home,

Severus had pulled himself to his feet and then stood beside Voldemort. Severus knew that while he was in the Dark Lord's presence, he couldn't risk thinking of

Hermione. He wanted so much to see her face so he would do the Dark Lord's bidding as quickly as he able. The Dark Lord told Severus to walk closer, so limping the

entire way, Severus stood in front of the Dark Lord. Voldemort explained to Severus that he wanted to create another Horcrux, one that could contain the remaining

six Horcruuxs that he had created. Voldemort knew that Dumbledore had sent the brats on a mission to find the remaining pieces, but they had only found one other

and they hadn't destroyed it. Voldemort informed Severus that he was to get back the one piece that was in their custody.

The Dark Lord handled Severus a port key and explained that he was to go to a specific set of locations to retrieve the remaining Horcruxes. Severus was faced with a

very difficult decision, should he return these to the Dark Lord or should he turn them over to the Order? If only he could get this information back to the Order. He

would be able to kill the Dark Lord. He grabbed ahold of the portkey and was sucked into a small cave. In the center of the cave was pedestal. On this pedestal were a

rock hammer and a jeweled nail. The hammer was meant to break the jewel into a million pieces. The Dark Lord's soul was contained in the smallest crystal of the

broken jewel.

Severus used the hammer and broke the jewel into a million pieces. He used his wand to pull out the smallest piece of the jewel. It was a smaller shard of a ruby. It

had once been part of a larger jewel that was on Salazar Slytherin's cup. Severus put the jewel into the pouch the Dark Lord had given him. Severus grabbed the

portkey and was taken to the next place.

If you spot an error, please let me know so I can fix it. Thanks.


End file.
